Psycked to be at the warehouse
by storyteler98
Summary: showns the best at what he dose so good that the good people at warehouse 13 are interestid he still needs to act lick he is phyckick


"Daaa this man was the thief" said Shawn pointing at the dead man "he stole Vincent van Gogh's paint brush and then killed himself out of gilt" Shawn scanned the crowed he saw the basic crowed Lasy Guster, but their was a new face she seemed pail she hade short hare that brought the detective to her eye that where between an other unfamiliar man. Who was shaved and a little scruffy but gave Shawn the erg to give him a high five he didn't have that eye movement the other thing she was looking at was a group of three others going into the other roume "thank you go back to your Coffey"they walked down the stares then he grabbed Gus and brought him back up.

"what Shawn I was going to get some cake" Gus said

Shawn answered with "well I thought we coude look at the 4 or 5 masteries characters"

Shawn snaked in next to the high five guy "so what are we doing"

high five guy simply said "snagging bagging and tagging shh"

the girl from before "Steve!"

This Steve did a ful on doble tack "this doesn't look to good Shawn" said Gus

"wait you'r staling from a thief" shown said plainly the girl puled out a small ball and rolled it on the floor towards them.

"Shawn I think we should go n..." Gus was cute of by en electric burst

Steve complained "Cludea was that necessary"

Cludea then uttered "well arty was gona Tesla them any way"

"that's true and the Tesla bomb doesn't kill so where fine" said who was apparently arty, "Pete Mica are you almost done"

"were all most done arty" said who must have been Mica making the other one Pete they dropped the paint brush into a bag and it spanked

the warehouse 13 and phyck themes play ill lev that to your imagination

Gus is home the event was stored as a dream event until the ensuring machine said "Mr. Guster you and your associate are bing transferred" this scared Gustier so bad he drooped the pineapple he was slicing.(theirs the pineapple in every chapter). At the Phyck lair where the lady warehouse fans know as Mrs. Fredrck was waiting "Mr. Shawn Spenser you have a skill that the warehouse will need so you've bin transferred"

"ok then"

"well I'd lick to say we'll miss you but I cadent be happier"Lasy said with a big smile Shawn wold have retorted somehow but last night was still on his mind. So Gus had to pick up the slack "and il be glade to tell you that im not going to miss that" in his own way puled Shawn out Joliette said "what's the matter Shawn you seem distant"

"well I was just thinking about the transfer I mean look at Lasy he needs me" Jols gigged at this one "and what about us"

"We'll mack it work"

"I hope so shown"

"ill call you"

Gus shoed up first

e was greeted by Pete and Mica "ow no you're the lusters from the theft suicide case" Gus stammered as this revelation came to him

"don't worry arty only lets Cludea Tesla gernayd people who onoey him" Pete said "ushully"

"common Pete just lick's messing with the nubeys" Mica put in "arty I hope you made those snikerduddles"

"Sorry arty's out getting pie he left some fore the recruits" the voice of cludea donivin

how ironic that's ware shaw... never mind" Gus clammed up

"hay were the good guys" pete inserted "its are job to never mind ill lave the intro to arty"

Shawn was grabbing the plastic ware and his paper plate and ran into Arthur Nelson "hay your high fife guys friend"

"What ow I need to get back to the ware house, hurry up with the pie" Shawn followed him back to the warehouse and before he returned Steve shoed up be hind him

"Shawn Spenser right" Steve incurred

"aaa" Shawn screamed herd only by agent Jinx fore Arty had been in fore a wile

"Follow me detective" Steve giddied shown to the front door

"ow who thru that"

I did yesterday I was wandering win it wold return"

"you must have quite the arm" then he looked down at the small football "let me try" he aimed for his old home in santa barbra and fered it relay went, around the world in fact

"Common"Steve said handing Shawn a strange devise he saw the radiation gloves and a small shinny bag marked 13 as they walked in Shawn flicked one of the tubs on the side "I wold'nt if I where you"

Shawn stopped then arty asked " say Shawn perhaps you can tell your friend what we do hear being phykic"

Shawn put his hands to his head and thought "aaa I see a protective glove aa p"

"pink" Pete added testing the man

"no"

"Purple" Mica chirped in

"That's it the numbers 3 and 1"

"31" Gus questioned

"nooo 13 and a silver bag daaa dangerous times you cant touch"Shawn put on a slightly confused look

Arty was impressed "Steve"

"he believes every word he said" Steve describes Shawn mentally noted not to say he was phicik

Arty explained "well your job is to snag it bag it and tag it, pows paint brush can cause insanity and suicide" "welcome to Americas attic"

bedepbedep "ow we got a ping"Clodea interrupted "another santbarbra thing plus utaw"

"and 2 problems in the warehouse itself"arty then added "a hated bronz sector and a chill in the"

"fairness thing" cludea side "you tack the utaw case with Steve Pete and Mica tack SantaBarbra and boom I get the noue kids"

"Waite I want to take SantaBarbra" Shawn decided

"well you will need a Tesla"

"the Tesla shotgun"

"exelent Clupea come Trailer"

eny ideas for cool artifacts I have got five and in thre next story I lose three

**also Cludea I know is spelled wrong so it will be wrong till I figure that out and any other epic fails misspellings mack me aware**


End file.
